Look At You
by yoonjisoo
Summary: Kali ini waktunya kau yang mendengarkan aku. Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi pendengar dan penonton semua drama yang kau jalani dalam hidupmu. Kita harus saling mendengar, biarkan aku juga terlibat dalam hidupmu. Akan ku ceritakan suatu rahasia. KAISOO-GS/ Oneshoot


**Look At You**

.

.

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

(OC)

.

.

Ini adalah salah satu FF yang yoonji _remake_ dari salah satu novelis Indonesia. Jadi FF ini bukan murni karya yoonji ya :) Yoonji hanya ingin berbagi karya-karya indah dari sekian banyaknya karya novelis di Indonesia. Setting alur sesuai dengan karya awalnya. Yoonji hanya mengganti nama pemerannya.

.

.

Sorry for typos. Happy reading..

.

"Ibuku meninggal," bisiknya lesu di ujung telepon.

"Kau tidak pulang ke Daegu?" Suaraku sedikit bergetar. Aku berusaha agar tangisku tidak pecah. Sebenarnya, dadaku begitu sesak mendengar kabar itu.

"Bagaimana mau pulang? Uangku habis."

"Mau pinjam uangku dulu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau baik sekali, Soo. Apa kau mau ikut aku kesana?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Pekerjaanku banyak sekali, Jongin-ah."

"Seperti biasa, kau memang tidak peduli," ucapnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Kau tidak boleh sembarangan menilai orang seperti itu, Jongin." Sambil menyandarkan tubuh yang pegal di sofa apartemen aku mengingatkannya. "Untuk menghindari perdebatan, lebih baik kau datang ke apartemenku, ambil uang, setelah itu kau bisa segera kembali ke Daegu."

"Sepeda motorku rusak. Tak bisakah kau saja yang datang kemari?"

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, aku segera memutus sambungan telepon. Pintu apartemen segera kukunci. Aku berjalan menuju parkiran dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Mobilku segera melaju, membelah jalanan yang licin sehabis hujan. Kalimat pertanyaan itu menaikkan rasa kekhawatiranku hingga ke titik puncak. Aku melupakan rasa lelahku demi mengunjunginya.

Kalau kau pikir aku bodoh, aku memang sudah lama bodoh seperti ini. Sejak mengenalnya, mungkin aku makin bodoh.

Aku mengetuk pintu kosnya. Di balik pintu itu, sosok yang selalu berantakan kini terlihat lebih berantakan lagi. Biasanya rambut hitamnya itu selalu disisir rapi. Kumis dan jenggotnya tak tumbuh asal-asalan di sana-sini. Dan mata itu, walaupun selalu terlihat merah dan mengantuk, aku selalu melihat ada dunia paling menyenangkan di sana. Aroma tubuhnya, sungguh, mungkin jika aku ini orang lain, aku akan menutup hidungku lama-lama. Tak biasanya dia membuatku ingin menjauhinya beberapa meter seperti saat ini.

Dia tak menjawab sapaanku, hanya membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk dengan mengayunkan tangannya. Tubuhku segera memasuki kamar kos yang seperti dirinya; selalu berantakan.

Kedatanganku disambut asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok yang terletak di mana-mana. Lukisan-lukisan kanvas yang belum selesai dibiarkan tergeletak kaku di lantai. Tube cat air dan kuas juga tersebar di dekat tempat tidur, juga meja gambarnya di letakkan sembarangan, di sebelah dispenser. Baju-baju kotor dan bantal pun berserakan lebih parah, bertengger di atas televise dan radio. Bibirku sudah bosan menegur pria serba-berantakan ini, pria yang entah mengapa selalu kudengar dan kunikmati ceritanya, meskipun dalam drama kehidupannya, aku hanya dijadikan penonton.

Tempat tidur yang spreinya selalu tak terpasang dengan benar itu memang ku jadikan langganan untuk duduk. Dia juga duduk di sampingku, tapi tak kunjung membuka percakapan, menungguku mengeluarkan napas kehidupan dari tasku.

Aku segera mengeluarkan dompetku dan memberinya dana untuk segera pulang ke Daegu demi menemui ibunya. Kudengar dia memantik korek dan menyalakan rokok. Hembusan asap rokoknya perlahan menyentuh indra penciumanku.

"Jangan dihabiskan semua, jangan boros, apalagi hanya digunakan untuk membeli rokok!" Aku mengulurkan tangan, "Baik-baik disana, Jongin-ah. Salam untuk keluargamu yang lain."

Dia menatapku sebentar, ekspresinya datar. Bibirnya kembali menghisap rokok, secara kurang ajar dia menghembuskan asap tepat di depan wajahku. "Terima kasih."

Aku terbatuk-batuk. "Kalau kau merokok terus, kau akan segera menyusul ibumu, Jongin," candaku kesal.

"Apa masalah kalau aku mati duluan? Segala hal selalu kau hubungkan dengan soal kematian." Dia tertawa, tawa yang di paksakan, tawa yang bercampur dengan perasaan lain.

"Kau tidak mungkin mati lebih dulu. Kalau aku yang menanganimu, kau tidak akan mati kok. Tenang!"

"Dokter sih, tapi jomblo!"

Demi Tuhan! Pernyataan sialan!

Aku kembali terbatuk-batuk gara-gara asap rokoknya. "Lebih baik kau segera bersiap. Bukankah pulang adalah hal yang selalu menyenangkan?"

"Kalau pulang untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah pergi, apa menurutmu tetap menyenangkan, dr. Kyungsoo?"

Aku menunduk. Tak bisa membayangkan rasa kehilangannya.

Lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajahku secara sengaja, sambil tertawa seperti orang gila. Aku tahu dia sedang menutupi rasa sedihnya, oleh karena itu dia tak menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, dia mematikan rokok di asbak. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, dengan lengan kuatnya, dia merengkuh tubuhku yang kaku. Terkadang dia memelukku di sela-sela ceritanya, tapi pelukan kali itu karena bahagia, bukan karena sedih. Pelukan yang kali ini, terasa pilu.

Tangisnya meledak.

Tak pernah ku dengar dia menangis sekencang ini. Napasnya tersengal-tersengal. Aku tak bisa menghiburnya, hanya mengelus bahunya, berharap sentuhan itu bisa meredakan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Kau pendengar yang baik, Kyungsoo-ah," ucapnya. Kalimat itu dia ucapkan di sela isak tangis, seperti doa yang dibisikkan tengah malam, begitu lirih.

Aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, juga penonton yang tak banyak mengeluh.

Dua minggu kemudian, dia kembali ke Seoul. Kabar itu dia beritahukan melalui pesan singkat yang dia kirim beberapa menit sebelum aku masuk ruang operasi. Aku membaca pesan singkat itu dengan senang hati. Jujur saja rasa rindu di dadaku sudah menggunung. Saat bertemu nanti, aku sudah membayangkan mata itu kembali teduh lagi, dan aku akan mendengar semua ceritanya tanpa banyak bertanya dan berkata. Aku sungguh jatuh cinta dengan suasana itu.

Aku masuk ke ruang operasi. Pasien yang telah di bius itu terkulai lemas. Beberapa suster dan ahli bedah lainnya siap melakukan bedah. Tiga jam di ruang operasi cukup membuat debaran jantungku memburu. Seusai melakukan bedah operasi, seorang suster membuka _surgical mask_ dan mulai mengajakku berbicara santai. Dengan jemarinya yang lembut, dia juga membuka penutup kepalaku. Rambutku yang diikat menyembul keluar; seakan bahagia kembali diberi napas dan udara. Aroma darah masih begitu menusuk hidung. Kubuka secara perlahan sarung tangan yang masih ternoda darah segar pasienku.

Aku menatap wajah tenang itu, wajah yang masih terlena dalam bius, yang akan segera terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perasaan merdeka ketika berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Kubisikkan doa dalam hati, semoga pasienku kali ini bisa menjalani hidupnya dalam keadaan sehat dan normal. Helaan napasku terasa ringan dan damai.

Aku membasuh keringat setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. Langkahku mantap menuju pintu koridor. Kulihat seorang pria yang kukenal duduk di bangku ruang tunggu bersama seorang wanita manis. Mereka sesekali tersenyum dan saling memandang. Melihat aku yang baru keluar dari runag operasi, pria itu langsung berdiri menghampiriku, diikuti wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Berhasil?"

Senyumku tak dapat kusembunyikan lagi. "Iya, berhasil. Kau sudah disini sedari tadi?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kau tahu, Soo," bisiknya merdu di telingaku. "Ehm, perkenalkan, ini Jihyo."

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan. Aku membaca perasaan cemburu dari siratan matanya. "Ayah selalu bercerita tentangmu."

"Maaf.. Ayah..?" Aku mengangkat alis, tak mengerti.

Mereka saling menatap dengan wajah berseri. Wanita dengan alis yang dibentuk dan pipi berpoles merah muda itu menarik bibirnya yang tipis. "Aku memanggilnya Ayah dan dia memanggilku Bunda."

Aku terdiam. Rasanya ingin ku muntahkan seluruh isi perutku ke wajah mereka yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"Sebentar, Bunda," ucap pria itu. Dia menarik lenganku menjauhi kekasihnya. "Bagaimana? Cantik?

"Kali ini spesies apa lagi? Genus apa? Ordo apa? Familia dari mana?" tanggapku datar.

"Dia penulis, Soo.."

"Pantas saja tidak jauh berbeda denganmu, suka bermain drama." Aku tertawa geli. "Setelah arsitek, insinyur, editor majalah, sopir taksi, penjual ubi bakar, janda beranak dua, perawat, dan polwan, wanita dengan jenis apa lagi yang ingin kau kenalkan padaku?"

Dia cekikikan. "Kau terlalu serius, Kyungsoo-ah.."

"Kali ini kau juga tak ingin serius dengannya?"

"Jika dia mengerti jalan hidup dan kebebasanku, aku pasti akan serius dengannya."

Aku tersenyum dingin. Kalimat itu sudah dia ucapkan kepadaku sebulan yang lalu, setelah dia mengenalkanku dengan seorang perempuan yang selalu sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya. Aku lupa nama wanita itu, tapi rupanya wanita itu sudah ditinggalkan oleh pria seniman satu ini. Dia berganti-ganti pasangan semudah mengganti batang rokok yang mulai memendek dengan batang rokok baru yang lebih panjang.

"Aku sedang mencari yang terbaik."

"Tidak bosan?"

Matanya yang bening tiba-tiba redup cahayanya. Mata redup yang sama, ketika kali pertama kutemui dia di rumah sakit enam tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu dia meremas tanganku, mengiba, meminta tolong agar aku segera menyembuhkan kekasihnya.

"Saya mencintai dia," ucapnya dengan suara parau. "Tolong selamatkan dia untuk saya, dokter. Tolong!"

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya. Setelah itu, aku memasuki ruang operasi, kutinggalkan dia duduk lemas si ruang tunggu.

Kali pertama melihat matanya, aku tahu dia akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupku. Kekasihnya, yang enam tahun lalu kuoperasi itu, pada akhirnya tak tertolong. Demi membalas kebodohanku yang tak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya, aku mengukuhkan diri untuk menjadi sahabatnya, menjadi pendengar yang baik, menjadi segalanya bagi sosok yang sulit kutebak itu.

Selama enam tahun terakhir ini aku selalu menemaninya. Tak banyak orang yang tahu mengenai persahabatan kami. Persahabatan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menganggapku apa. Mungkin teman, mungkin juga hanya pendengar dan penonton drama kehidupannya.

Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuknya ketika dia mencariku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin ada di sampingnya, menepuk bahunya, mengucapkan berbagai macam nasihat yang kubaca dari banyak buku.

Kukira tak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara kami. Namun, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengantisipasi kedekatan enam tahun agar tak memunculkan perasaan apa pun?

Aku mencintainya, cinta yang berusaha kusembunyikan dalam setiap dinginku.

Aku duduk di meja kerjaku. Di apartemenku yang terdengar hanya dengung pendingin ruangan. Ketika ponselku bordering lantang, aku melihat nama pria itu tertera di layar ponselku. Segera kujawab panggilan itu dengan antusias.

"Soo, bisa kemari?" sapa suara itu lebih dulu sebelum aku sempat menyapa. "Aku melayang."

"Hah?" Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba mencekam. Aku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

Aku segera mengganti pakaian dan meninggalkan apartemenku di Lantai 12. Di lantai dasar aku berlari menuju tempat parkir mobil, kemudian mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa kucapai. Perasaanku dihantui dan dicekam rasa khawatir. Pikiranku berusaha meredakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dengan liar.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar kosnya, aku mengetuk pintu. Ketukan berkali-kali itu tak terjawab. Maka, kubuka saja dengan lancing gagang pintunya. Dia terkulai lemas di depan mataku.

Terdapat beberapa silet di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Di tangannya beberapa sayatan mengucurkan darah segar. Dia tertidur lemas di kasur dan tertawa riang, matanya sesekali membuka dan menutup, di bibrnya terdatap sisa-sisa darah segar yang dia jilat dari sayatan di tangannya.

Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sambil terisak, kuhubungi pihak rumah sakit untuk mengirim ambulans, yang datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Pria itu dibawa ke ambulans dan aku masuk ke dalam.

Suster di dalam ambulans tak berani bertanya apa pun. Dia hanya diam, mungkin merasa sungkan kepadaku. Aku yang selalu dia temui di rumah sakit, mala mini tiba-tiba terlihat lain, tanpa wibawa, berantakan, berbeda.

Pada hari pertama, aku tak bisa menjaganya seharian dan hanya memercayai kinerja suster dan dokter di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Sesekali, di tengah kesibukanku, aku berkunjung ke kamarnya. Melihat keadaannya dan bertanya kepada suster.

Seusai jam praktikku, jam besuk juga sudah selesai. Dengan berbagai macam alas an, aku bisa masuk ke kamarnya. Kutemui dia yang terkulai lemas. Alat pernapasannya menutupi hidung dan mulut. Matanya tertutup. Jarum infus masih menempel di pergelangan tangannya.

Aku menyeret bangku ke samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tidur terus, seperti orang sakit." Aku tak peduli jika dia tidak dapat mendengarku. "Selama ini, kau menggunakan uangku untuk membeli narkoba ya?"

Amarahku mencapai ubun-ubun, tapi kutahan. Rasanya darah naik ke kepala. Aku menggertakkan gigi, berusaha menguasai perasaan. Tak dapat kucegah, mataku terasa panas. Kutahan tangis sebisa mungkin. "Pembohong!"

Dia tak menjawab. Hanya terdiam.

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku tak menunggu jawabannya.

"Ada seorang perempuan. Dia menata hidupnya dengan baik, merencanakan hidupnya dengan matang, dan segalanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal di luar cita-citanya, termasuk cinta. Dia tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang dingin, kaku, dan tidak bisa menghadapi seorang pria." Aku menghela napas, suaraku terdengar serak.

"Tapi, semua berbeda, ketika seorang pria, seorang pelukis, seorang pembohong besar, penuh drama, datang ke dalam hidupnya."

Dia masih di dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

"Perempuan kaku itu mencintai si pria pelukis. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, teman yang baik, juga penonton yang baik. Semua dia lakukan seperti anjing yang setia kepada tuannya. Betapa perempuan itu itu begitu bodoh, sampai-sampai dia bercerita tentang rasa kehilangan. Pura-pura kuat menghadapi semua. Berusaha menyembunyikan cinta di balik sikapnya yang kaku."

Air mataku tiba-tiba mengucur. Suaraku terdengar makin serak.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu?"

Jemariku menyentuh tangannya, meskipun dia tak memberi respons apa pun.

"Perempuan itu adalah yang tergopoh-gopoh membawamu ke dalam ambulans. Perempuan yang dengan sisa-sisa tangisnya menemanimu selama di ambulans. Tapi, pria peulis itu tak pernah menyadari, betapa perempuan kaku selalu punya rahasia yang sulit diselami."

Suaraku naik-turun, sama dengan emosi dan perasaanku.

"Kau ingin tahu rahasia itu?"

Semakin erat kugenggam jemarinya dan suaraku bergetar hebat.

"Perempuan itu mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terisak.

"Aku selalu siap dengan berbagai macam kehilangan, Jongin-ah. Tapi aku tidak pernah siap untuk kehilanganmu."

Bibirnya tak kunjung memberi jawaban dan tanggapan. Mata pria itu mengatup, tapi bulir air matanya luruh satu persatu.

Aku menghela napas.

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengar dan menyadari. Kali ini tak perlu aku saja yang mendengar. Kita harus saling mendengar. Biarkan aku juga terlibat dalam hidupmu, bukan hanya jadi penonton."

Tangannya sedikit bergerak, seolah ingin membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Dan semoga, air matamu kali ini bukan seperti yang biasanya, bukan drama."


End file.
